The present invention relates to games, more particularly to a game apparatus and a method of using the game apparatus for use in betting and/or trading various pieces of the game apparatus between the players.
Games of skill are desirable between two players because these games can be used to positively reinforce a mastery of the skills associated with playing these games. A wide variety of game apparatuses is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of game apparatuses, for example, the board game having indicating playing pieces disclosed by Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,626; the game apparatus disclosed by Powell in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,919; the game utilizing a chance selection device disclosed by Brotz in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,896; the spinning disk game disclosed by Beck in U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,847; the ring-spinning games with game parts and methods of play disclosed by Escott and Escott in U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,965B1; and the game board disclosed by Alonco et al in U.S. Pat. No. D209,912.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a game apparatus having pieces with an indicia affixed on each piece, a sub-image embossed on each piece and a logo marking marked on each piece. These elements makes it possible to allow the players to play with the various pieces of the game apparatus in a manner comprising the steps of obtaining, distributing, deciding, declaring, identifying, selecting, noting, determining, choosing, offering, accepting, attempting, winning, attaining, achieving, earning, getting, scoring, and transferring. The above-described patents make no provision for a game apparatus having pieces with an indicia affixed on each piece, a sub-image embossed on each piece and a logo marking marked on each piece.
Therefore, a need exist for a new and improved game apparatus that can be used for allowing the players to play with the various pieces of the game apparatus in a manner which comprising the steps of obtaining, distributing, deciding, declaring, identifying, selecting, noting, determining, choosing, offering, accepting, attempting, winning, attaining, achieving, earning, getting, scoring, and transferring. In this respect, the game apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a game apparatus having pieces with an indicia affixed on each piece, a sub-image embossed on each piece and a logo marking marked on each piece.
The present device, according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a new and improved game apparatus and method of using the game apparatus is disclosed. The game apparatus has a plurality of parts for use in betting and/or trading various parts of the game apparatus between players. The game apparatus comprises a plurality of sets of matching pieces, in which each piece within any given matching set has a geometric shape substantially matching all of the other pieces within the given matching set. Each piece also has an inside wall that defines a centrally disposed hole. Furthermore, each piece also has an sub-image embossed on at least one surface of each piece. Finally, each piece also has a logo marking marked on at least one surface of each piece.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type game apparatuses now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved game apparatus, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved game apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a plurality of sets of matching pieces, in which each piece within any given matching set has a geometric shape substantially matching all of the other pieces within the given matching set. Each piece also has an inside wall that defines a centrally disposed hole. Furthermore, each piece also has an sub-image embossed on at least one surface of each piece. Finally, each piece also has a logo marking marked on at least one surface of each piece. The method comprises the steps of obtaining, distributing, deciding, declaring, identifying, selecting, noting, determining, choosing, offering, accepting, attempting, winning, attaining, achieving, earning, getting, scoring, and transferring.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved game apparatus that has all the advantages of the prior art game apparatus and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved game apparatus that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game apparatus that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new game apparatus that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus having pieces with an indicia affixed on each piece, a sub-image embossed on each piece and a logo marking marked on each piece. This makes it possible to allow the users to play with the various pieces in a manner comprising the steps of obtaining, distributing, deciding, declaring, identifying, selecting, noting, determining, choosing, offering, accepting, attempting, winning, attaining, achieving, earning, getting, scoring, and transferring.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using the game apparatus in which the method comprises the steps of obtaining, distributing, deciding, declaring, identifying, selecting, noting, determining, choosing, offering, accepting, attempting, winning, attaining, achieving, earning, getting, scoring, and transferring.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompany drawings and description matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.